The other Side
by EyeHaveIssues
Summary: Someone has just started going to Hill ridge high, and Likes Miranda or Lizzie? Will relationships bloom? Toon in next week for 'Days of our live' "denna dednenenena den den den den den din den din(theme song)" Oh Right sorry bought that...Anywaaaaaaays..


Disclaimer: They aren't mine. The plot, I don't even know if its mine. I might have been watching TV and forgot about this. Oh well.  
  
Moving. I hate moving. Even if it is across town I hate it. Because lets face it, Sacramento is a pretty big place. I guess my mom just couldn't put up with me anymore. Don't get me wrong Im a great kid, but she had too take care of me buy me stuff clean the house and cook while maintaining two jobs, so she gave up custody. Boy, was my father happy too see me. I have to live with him now; I guess it won't be too bad. I have to go to this school Hillridge High?? Who knows what kinds of freaks are going to be there. *** "So today is your first day huh kid?" His father said to him. Still referring to him as a kid, ohh he hated that. "Yeah dad, no need to give me a ride I'll walk, its right up the road." He replied to his father. " Oh, well, uh, okay, have a good day, make new friends." His father said sounding a little hurt and uneasy because he didn't want his son to think he would embarrass him and, he (his son) being new to this side of the town was worried. "Well, bye" He said and headed out the door. *** Well, I found the school okay. Im now journeying to Mrs. Widscon's Class, my new homeroom teacher, whoopee. Just my luck 9th grader and a new kid, will the torment never end. Well here I am he thought. He knocked on the door and walked in handed the teacher a slip of paper. "Well kids today we have a new student, make him feel welcome," she pointed to him." His name is," she was cut off by the announcements. She motioned for him to take a seat, anywhere. He chose to sit by a black hair Hispanic looking girl, that wasn't all that bad. Wow, he thought, I might get used to this. On the other side of him was a girl with long blonde hair, a pudgy-ish face, and frankly too much makeup on. Well, he thought, they can't all be good. "Hi, My name is Kate Sanders," the blonde said too him. But he pretended not to hear this. " Hi, Im Miranda," the tan girl said "and this is Lizzie," she pointed to the blonde in front of her, who was eyeing him, as though he were a juicy steak and she were a hungry dog, " and this is David Gordon, but we call him Gordo." She pointed behind her to a dark haired boy. "Hi, My name is Alan, Alan Twitty, but you can call me Twitty, my friends from my old school did." The new boy said. " So, Twitty, were are you from?" Kate chimed in. He didn't really want to talk to her but reluctantly did. " Across town, So, Miranda, can you guys show me around school?" Turning his attention to her. "Yea sure, right guys?" She referred to her friends they nodded. "Let me see your schedule," he handed it to her. "Oh sorry you don't have first bell with us, but we have you 2nd bell, anyways your first bell is right across the hall." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Oh, I have that class, I'll be happy to take you" Kate chimed in, AGAIN(a/n:what a noisy bitch). "Umm, no that's ok I'll find my way, thanks any way" he replied. *** In Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo's 1st bell Miranda and Lizzie were chatting excitedly. " OMG, he is so cute, he is as cute as, if not cuter than Ethan Craft" Lizzie said exitedly. " Oh, no contest, Twitty would definitely win" Miranda replied. (A/N: have you ever noticed that Gordo's nickname came from his last name and so did Twitty's) " Oh totally" Lizzie said " and did you see how he totally snubbed Kate, twice, Ha." " He must not like her, finally, at least there's one of them." Miranda said. " Don't you guys talk about any thing besides boys" Gordo asked. Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other, giggled and then looked back at Gordo, "No" all tree of them said in unison and the girls laughed. ***  
  
  
  
So the next chapter, at lunch, will there be romance. Who knows. I don't even know. I came up with it as I went along. Well review or I won't write more. I mean seriously it could get good. And if I get reviews (good ones no flame you evil dancing penguins) I wont abandon it like I have so many times before. 


End file.
